


The Castle by the Sea

by L0chn3ss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka is the daughter of an esteemed knight in charge of a castle by the sea and although she has duties towards the kingdom, she would rather meet up with the merchant's apprentice, Soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When in Doubt, Look to the Sky

When Maka was younger, she knew a boy who often came to the castle to deliver goods for the keep. He wasn't elegant like the other boys whom she was forced to meet. Rather, their entire first meeting was completely unrefined, and something that a lady would have never taken part in willingly.

However, whether it was God's will or wasn't, it was the best thing that happened to her.

* * *

Her entire life had a path that she could never stray from. From the moment her was born, she was ushered along a narrow road, one she could never step off from. She was chained to schedules and appointments, bound to others as they were bound to her. Even at the tender age of seven, high expectations were held for the renowned knight's daughter. In fact, on that fateful day, she had been urged to meet yet another potential suitor. Meaning: before they came to collect her to change her dress, she snuck away to the rose garden.

Maka wandered around the green shrubbery aimlessly, carving a new path that trailed deeper and deeper into the plot. It was the first time that her silk shoes met mud and the first time the hem of her dress was outlined with light brown. She spread her arms and let the gentle breeze steer her foot steps.

Her first few memories had been filled with commands and rules.

"A lady must not create trouble." "A lady must not eat like a boar." "A lady must stand straight but not appear too confident lest she intimidates her husband." "A lady must be meek but must support her husband." "A lady must always have manners." "A lady must never sweat or appear weak." "A lady must always be composed." "A lady does what she is told."

If only she weren't a lady.

She looked above her just before a cloud passed by and shielded the sun away from her eyes. The sky was speckled with white and celestial blue. Maka hadn't had this sort of moment to herself since her fifth summer, when they created plans to enlarge the keep's power. Her papa had been weak after her mama's ambitious goals stirred the staff.

She closed her eyes and dropped her arms, letting the cool of nature wash over her. It stole away her frustrated sniffles and her stiff bones. Serenity replaced her inner storm and she finally let her face relax. Her feet stopped pushing her forward and she felt the sun's bright rays caress her eyelids.

When she opened her eyes, she saw another cloud move back to allow a new ray of light to reach her. It was as if another piece of sunlight fell from the sky. She followed that beam back down to earth, where it shone on a rose bush and the boy who squatted in front of it. A cloak of light seemed to envelope him as he rose onto his feet. His shocking white hair refracted the light, brightening his face and his bright red eyes that matched the roses he held in one hand, and on that hand, was a golden ring.

"Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

Since their meeting, which inevitably led to a brawl that lasted until a gardener eventually found them wrestling in that very rose bush, they've met up together as friends, and eventually best friends. Whether their frequent encounters were secretive or palpable, any one could see that they had a bond that couldn't be severed through any means, much to the knight's horror and the maids' delight. They've always wanted to see Maka's happiness through one way or another, and with the boy, Soul, her radiance was blinding.

If only he weren't a merchant's handy boy and if only she weren't a lady.

Still, they met, as best friends, and eventually as love-struck fools, who wished for nothing but the best for each other.

* * *

As his fellow workers heaved the heavy barrels of salts and molasses, Soul had been taking inventory, cracking each barrel open to check both the quality and the quantity of materials inside. He rubbed the salts between his long fingers and licked the molasses from his knuckles, striking off the check box on his parchment as each barrel was sealed again.

"Ah, good sir, it is a joy to see that our granary shall be filled with such high-quality goods, or is it that you just wanted to sample the rare ingredients?"

He lifted his head, grinning openly with the girl who had her hands on his shoulders, trying to peer at his list. "Nay, lady. My company prides its success on the honest trades that we conduct. It is our humble pleasure to make sure our standard is kept."

Her tittering laughter rung through his chest. Maka bit her lip as she pulled Soul's arm, gesturing to the alley not too far from the docks. He handed the parchment to Harvar, who couldn't keep his teasing from reaching his eyes, and followed Maka to the coolness of their hidden space, hand in hand.

"How did you get out?" He watched as Maka pressed his finger to her mouth, licking off the molasses that stuck to it. Her soft hands held on, and he looked to the clear skies that stretched above them. A flock of geese emerged from the cover of the roofs and disappeared once again. As expected, the most beautiful sights were always with her.

She tugged him into a close embrace, something none of them would dare to do lest they were certain that they were alone. "I climbed the vines in the southern wing again. They've grown back since you were away in the kingdom over. Oh, I have much to tell you! Papa tried to introduce me to another man today, but he couldn't stop the disapproval from his face. Mama believes that it is a good match this time."

Soul swallowed, "D-did you..."

"Heavens no, Soul. Though his finery was rather impressive. The gifts he bestowed to Mama and Papa were extravagant, but his demeanor was positively languish."

He released the breath that he didn't know he was holding. His hand, licked free of any sweet residue, found its way to her hair, stroking it softly. "One day, Lady Maka, you'll have to choose a husband. It's only right..."

Hurt flashed in her eyes but it was quickly replaced with resignation. "Please don't call me a lady, not when we are alone." She pressed her face into his neck. "Can't I have this moment with you without remembering our titles? Can we just be "Maka" and "Soul" for now?"

Something twisted inside of him and he looped an arm around her, holding her closer. His mouth felt dry and he closed his eyes. "Then don't bring up your duties if you are so keen on reminding us of them."

She sniffed haughtily, "I told you, I had much to tell you."

"Then tell me." They pulled away, and sunk into the wall. She beamed up at him as she recounted the tales that caused him to fall even deeper for her, and her alone.

* * *

The sky was eventually dyed with reds and orange, and the light was low enough to reflect from their faces. They sat close to each other even then to preserve their warmth.

"That was really why Harvar wears his hair up now. Molasses is incredibly difficult to wash off, as you know from the time you fell into one of our barrels while trying to tackle BlackStar as we were unloading."

Maka simpered and slapped his upper arm. "Hush you, someone needed to teach the smithy a lesson that day. I'm just happy he fell in after me!" Her impossibly green eyes continued to shine as she made note of the setting sun. "Walk me back to the keep. It's only right as a man."

He smirked, "Oh, I'm a man now? Surely the last time we met, you called me a lad."

The pinkness of her ears deepened as she pursed her lip. "You've always been a man to me."

There it was again, a sharpness that impaled his heart as it cut through the fine line of their relationship. What would it take to remove that line all together? Soul rose to his feet, and reached out to her. She gripped his hand, pulling herself up, but didn't let go even after her color returned to her.

His ring pressed against her as it made itself more noticeable, and Maka looked down at its glow with soft eyes. Words unspoken hung in the air as Soul drew away his hand, slid off the ring, and slipped it onto her ring finger. He sniffed a chuckle, seeing that it was too large for her size, and placed it into her palm instead. Maka closed her hand around it, holding her bundled fist to her chest.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

She looked back down at it and opened her hand again. "Then it will mean everything to me."

Maka unhooked her gold necklace and strung the gold chain through the ring. She handed it to Soul and turned around, brushing her golden, sun-lit hair back to reveal the nape of her neck. He traced the hair over her skin to reveal more of her skin, feeling goosebumps ride under his fingertips. As he clipped the latch into place with shaking hands, she reached behind to hold one steady.

* * *

The next time they met, she skipped to him with shining eyes with the ring that still hung from a chain, bouncing around her neck.

Maka smiled to him with the sky behind her. "Welcome back!"

And Soul pulled her into a hug, ignoring the chortles and hoots from his peers. "Good to be back."

"You won't believe what happened to me while you were away."

"Tell me."


	2. A Drop Was Caught on Your Nose

She still carried the ring that he gave her around her neck, never letting it go out of her sight. Although she switched the chain around constantly, each time believing that it looked better than the last, Maka always made sure to cherish the band of gold. Her maids wondered why she preferred the faded piece over the extravagant jewelry that both her father and her suitors brought her. She didn't normally wear trinkets anyway, so why this time?

The knights gossiped constantly about the their disdain, all wanting to be the ones to win her favor. The smithy glared them down each time they brought up their dislike about the merchant boy around him, speaking with a low voice and reminding them just who spent the most time with sharp weapons. Soul was Maka's choice if she wanted to make it, he said. Whether they, or he, liked it or not.

At some time during the evening when the men had all gone to their quarters and cleared the yard, Maka came down to greet her old friend.

"BlackStar!"

He looked up just before he struck down at the hot steel with his hammer, missing the sweet point by a few inches. "Shit..."

Maka gave him a shit eating grin, lowering herself into the chair beside the furnace and then letting out a wild cackle. "Did you mess up?"

"Only because of you," he grumbled, flipping over the sword to examine the damage. "I told you not to sur- Ugg, just don't do that."

"Why? Were you surprised?"

"No one sneaks up, startles, or surprises me," BlackStar grimaced, shoving his project into the fire. "What are you doing here, don't you have an audience with what's-his-face?"

She turned up her nose, scoffing at the thought of it. "Saw him, denied him. Was I supposed to drag it on?"

"Did you make him cry?"

"N-no... Ok, only a little, but he had it coming." She lifted the ring to her face, examining it. "Wanna know? He said that he had something better than, quote, an old piece of scrap metal like that, end quote. Can you believe it?"

Glancing at his old friend, he smiled softly though he knew she would never look at him the same way as she did with her newly found treasure. BlackStar struck while the metal was hot. "Well, it's not like it fits on your finger. I could probably make something better that does, you know."

"Don't even joke like that." She reached to shove him, but BlackStar caught her hand before it came too close.

"Nuh uh," he said, gesturing to his body. "It's hot."

Maka tore her hand away, laughing at him then returning to the ring. "Do you think he'd get mad if we adjusted it to fit though?

No, Soul wouldn't. It was something he hadn't wanted hold onto for as long as he did anyway. And yet he kept it, and he thought of it even as he leaned against the balcony over the the marketplace. It was the last thing of his past that he had- used to have.

His brother gave it to him, just before he ran away from their home.

In all honesty, he was young, only 6 at the time that he left his castle in broad daylight. He doesn't believe that anyone had noticed his departure either since Wes had been the one to show him the way. The staff wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong until dusk, a clear show in how little they cared about him.

Soul thought that Wes would have been his greatest enemy, that his brother was going to hold him captive in the place where he was most miserable and live a life in his shadow. It only made sense. History showed that siblings of royalty had always been rivals to the point of killing them, ruining their kin's lives to prolong their own.

Yet Wes was different, genuine in his actions and in his heart, taking care of Soul since the time that Wes found that he was conceived. During nightfall, he'd found Soul looking at the walls of of their home, looking more in pain than he did in a long while.

He didn't sense anyone behind him until an arm dropped onto his shoulders. "Whatcha thinking of? The mold, or is it of the vines?"

"The soil," Soul sighed, dropping his head in shame. "The gardener brought in dirt that didn't come from this land. He said it was from 'the beach'." He looked up with earnest. "What's a 'beach'?"

Wes gave it a thought before shrugging. "Somewhere where the water meets the land and deposits a lot of sand, the kind rich in nutrients but too salty to live in. Although, I think there's a kingdom that has its castle at the shore, one with many ports and plenty of riches. We live a long distance from a beach, so I don't think you can visit to see for yourself any time soon. Why? Are you planning to run away to one?" He wasn't prepared for his little brother's expression. "Wait, are you jesting? Soul, surely you aren't thinking of what I believe you are."

Soul pouted, "I just want to see something other than mold and vines. I don't even know what a 'shore' is. The scholars aren't going to teach me until I'm a year older. I can't wait that long, I might die before then."

Wes stiffed. "Thinking of death already? Isn't it too early for that?" He gave a weak chuckle before mumbling, "I think I've done well to keep you alive."

"I might as well be dead," Soul said, throwing his hands into the air and dropping onto the grass.

"Don't say that, ha." The elder brother smacked Soul's forehead as he sat down. "The maids will gossip. They've already told me quite a number of things about you as well." Wes winked, brushing back Soul's bangs from his eyes. "They tell me many things about our uncle, little brother. Be careful around him."

As he watched the stars become covered by the overcast, Soul wondered why they had to be so cautious around their uncle. He seemed to love him and Wes, even if he didn't get along with their father very well. Still, he heeded his brother's caution, and together they watched as the sky opened back up to reveal the milky way.

Soon after, Wes had pulled Soul aside after their luncheon, begging him to leave with the next shipment of grain.

"You wanted to see the ocean didn't you? The merchant assured me that you will see it if you go with him. Soul," he shook his brother's shoulders, "here's your chance."

After a moment of hesitation, Soul responded. "You're acting strangely, brother. Will you come with us?"

Wes looked over his shoulder with a panicked expression. One of his aids motioned with his hand and Wes sighed. "Remember about uncle. He plots mutiny and- Go with the merchant, Soul, and find work as his scribe in the kingdom by the ocean. I will be staying here, but I believe you should go. It will be good for you."

"Does mother and father know? What does mutiny mean?"

"They do. The luncheon was their farewell to you." From his pockets came two letters address to Soul. "All they know is of your trip with the merchant, nothing more. They know of this hasty good bye and their wishes are sealed within these envelopes. The cart will leave soon, Soul. Go meet him in the courtyard."

"This is scary, Wes. What's happening? I have to say good-"

"No. Go using the paths that we've found through the walls. And..."

Wes knelt down to Soul's level, hugging him tightly against his body, whispering things that Soul's young ears couldn't pick up. After pulling away, he slipped his ring from his fingers, placing it into Soul's palm.

"If you... If you come back... This ring..."

Soul's eyes widened, finally understanding. "You're sending me away. To keep me safe. From uncle."

Regret was clear on his face as Wes looked away. "Go Soul. The ocean can get chilly so dress warmly. We've provided you with a small fortune in case you have difficulties and... And no one knows where you will be except for my trusted friend and I. Stay safe. Be brave."

And with that began Soul's new life as an errand boy in a new city and in a new kingdom. His birthday passed while he was traveling with the man who'd grown close to Wes, who used to give him candy for his younger brother in exchange for knowledge about the trends of the castle, who was to keep Soul safe.

Soul sighed a familiar sigh, reaching to twist a ring no longer there on his finger as he clutched the two pieces of parchment that his brother had sent with the merchant just the week before. Homesickness was a real feeling, he thought to himself as he gazed at the overcast above head. A real and sorrowful thing, but-

"Soul!"

He looked down to the path below him where Maka had been waving up at him, face warm and smiling.

"Escaped again, my lady?" he called out.

"How rude! Now let me into the building so I may hit you with my slipper!"

Soul chuckled, stuffing the letter back into the envelope and pushing away from the railing. "That's scandalous, Maka." He re-entered his room, tucking away Wes' words into his shelf, drying his eyes of his moment of weakness. "I'm coming!"

When he met her downstairs, she was rubbing her nose in confusion.

"It wasn't raining was it? I believe a drop caught on my nose."

"I'm afraid not. Perhaps it was bird droppings."

"It was under your balcony..."

"Ah." Soul turned a slight shade of pink, hoping that the darkness shrouded his well enough. "Regardless," he held out his hand to her, "are you coming in?"

She took his hand, grinning as Soul pulled her in from the cold, and it so happened that that was the moment when the sky parted once more to reveal the stars.


End file.
